Current emission control strategies for acidic gas species (e.g., HCl, SO2, and SO3) rely on solid sorbents for removal of pollutants from exhaust gas streams. The reduction of HCl, SO2, and SO3 are achieved by injection of basic sorbents into a dry scrubber or upstream of particulate control devices (e.g., electrostatic precipitator, fabric filter, or Venturi separator). In particular, basic materials are injected into the flue gas stream to contact the gas and neutralize acid gases, including hydrogen halides, SO2, SO3, and other acid gas species. Typical sorbents include hydrated lime (i.e., Ca(OH)2), sodium carbonate (i.e., Na2CO3), sodium bicarbonate (i.e., NaHCO3), and trona (i.e., Na2CO3.NaHCO3.xH2O). Although sodium-containing sorbents can be effective, they are often prohibitively expensive owing to localized availability and their propensity to foul power plant equipment. Additionally, sodium-containing sorbents are often soluble in water, and can potentially leach into the surrounding environment after the ash is landfilled. On the other hand, hydrated lime is relatively inexpensive; however the reactions between acid gases and hydrated lime are often less efficient than with their sodium-containing counterparts. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved sorbents for control of acidic gas species emissions from gas streams.